


Drawn like the Tide

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia (humans only), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Blood Drinking, Drugs (used on a character), Dubious Consent to Blood Drinking (for humans), Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Erasure (humans only), Merpeople, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Merperson Shiro (Voltron), Mind Control (humans only), Minor Character Death, Rivals to Lovers, Seducing, Seduction, Siren, Siren song, Sirens, Vampires, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance is a siren who is in love with the human world. Sure, according to legend, his species is meant to sing on rocks and lure sailors to their death. But his family is very progressive. Besides, it’s a lot more fun to hit up the local bar and serenade his way into a studly human’s bed. It becomes a nightly thing, Lance tiptoeing on the beach, safely stowing away his tail, and having a good time in the seaside town. A different partner every night.Until he meets Shiro.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: SpookyShanceBang





	Drawn like the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is my piece for the Spooktacular Shance Bang~  
> I had the absolute pleasure of working with two very skilled artists and I hope you'll check out their marvelous work!  
> @applefuell created this [lovely mer piece](https://twitter.com/applefuell/status/1340284457354469376?s=21) and @SugoiMonsters made this [sensual art](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster/status/1340313297032257537?s=20).
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the always wonderful Jes~  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Lance was born and raised just off the coast of a seaside town. He came from a large family, the youngest of five siblings, and he had more cousins, aunts, and uncles than he could count. They were a loving family, very supportive, and -- now this might come as a shock to other merfolk -- they were very progressive. 

Which was why, as a siren, Lance didn’t spend his time sunbathing on rocks during the day and calling sailors to their demise at night. No, his family didn’t get any joy from taking a human’s life. Though they did still bask in the sun if the weather permitted.

And so, growing up with such values, it was no surprise that Lance developed not only an interest in the land-dwellers. But a love for them.

As a child, he and his older siblings and cousins would swim in just far enough to spy on the sailors docking their ships. It was amazing how humans caught fish. Nets, really? Why didn’t they just jump in the water and grab them? That was so much easier.

“Because humans can’t swim well,” Lance’s older sister had told him. “And they can’t breathe underwater.”

Lance had puffed out his cheeks. “I know that!” And, of course, he did. After all, even if his pod of sirens didn’t actively sink ships, he’d come across plenty of old wrecks farther out to sea. He was too late to have saved any of those humans, but he’d fantasized about rescuing a handsome sailor from an early, watery grave.

His older sisters teased him about his infatuations, but Lance didn’t let them bring him down. One day, he’d find himself a nice human and live happily ever after.

Of course, with the way fishermen operated, drowning victims weren’t nearly so easy to come by as his grandparents’ stories made it seem. So, when Lance was finally of age, he did what any merman could. He shed his shimmery blue fin and walked out onto the beach.

It used to be dangerous, removing one’s scales. But Lance had a very good hiding place. Besides, humans didn’t believe in merfolk anymore. So, why would one search for his fin in order to steal it and, therefore, keep Lance bound to the land -- and to them -- forever?

The idea was laughable. Humans just didn’t do that kind of thing these days.

In fact, all the humans Lance had met just seemed to think he was one of them. Yes, they complimented his eyes -- he did keep their glowing to a minimum, but it was hard in the dimly lit bars and clubs that were just a stone’s throw from the boardwalk -- and they happily danced with him, among other things, blissfully unaware that he was something else entirely.

Lance loved his nights on the land. They went from an every-so-often occurrence, to a few times a week, to nearly every day. It was wonderful, dancing and singing, drawing everyone around him in the club, the feel of them moving to his song.

And that was how Lance had met Shiro.

He was right in the middle of wooing a particularly handsome human, when someone interrupted them. Lance rolled his eyes. This happened from time to time. He was very desirable, after all. Not just for his siren song, he hoped.

“I’m sor--” Lance had the brush-off apology on the tip of his tongue, but froze when he saw who it was. “Oh.” 

Lance had seen him around before, he thought. There was something familiar about him. But then again, if Lance had run into him sooner, he definitely would have gone for it. He was exactly his type. He looked like a bad boy from a movie poster with his dark clothes and his long, dark hair pulled back into a bun. There was a streak of white through his bangs that was just long enough to be tied up with the rest, though some escaped and fell in front of his gray-brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare into Lance’s very soul.

And his face. Oh, his face was beautiful. All hard lines with a sharp jaw. Absolutely gorgeous.

Yes, he was Lance’s type, all right. Ticking every box. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” he said, his voice like velvet. And it was then that Lance remembered there was even another person in the room, let alone the man beside him, whose hand was still resting on his hip.

Lance removed his previous venture’s hand and stepped closer to his new target. “Not at all,” he purred, batting his eyelashes. “The name’s Lance.”

“Shiro,” he replied. “Want to get out of here?”

Heat flooded Lance’s belly at the gravelly proposition. But despite his own intentions, he wasn’t that easy. “Don’t you want to dance a bit first?”

Shiro didn’t seem interested in dancing -- vertically, at least -- but he obliged him, pressing a large hand into the small of Lance’s back to lead him away from the center of the dance floor and toward a more private area.

Lance liked the way Shiro danced with him. It wasn’t so much choreographed movements as it was sensual rolls of his hips. And Lance let himself ebb and flow with the gyrations, like a piece of driftwood, helpless to the will of the tides.

“You’re good,” Lance breathed, spinning in Shiro’s hold until they were face to face. He pressed even closer, letting the man feel every inch of his body in the tight clothing he’d procured from another one night stand. “Wanna take me home now, big boy?”

Something flashed in Shiro’s eyes that made Lance weak in the knees. He’d never felt such hunger before. Oh, was he in for a treat tonight!

But when Shiro drew closer to Lance’s neck, a smirk on those sexy lips, he froze. Lance was still waiting on bated breath, wondering if Shiro was going to kiss him or devour him. Honestly, he’d have been fine with either. But Shiro pulled back, an odd expression on his face.

“I’m afraid I’m unavailable this evening,” Shiro said before disappearing into the crowd.

Lance stood there, dumbfounded. He could still feel Shiro’s hands against his hips, his breath on the sensitive flesh of his neck. But the man was gone. The man who’d propositioned him! The nerve!! 

He was seething. He’d never been spurned before and certainly not like this. What kind of bait and switch bullshit was this? 

Lance tried to calm his breathing and had only just succeeded when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance?” It was the man from before. What was his name? Oh, Lance had forgotten. The only one he could remember was Shiro. 

“Oh, hey,” Lance sang as he turned toward him. “Still interested?” The other man blushed. Cute.

Lance didn’t need Shiro. He barely knew him. And he was not going to let some asshole ruin his night. Even if he was hot as hell. He was so over him. Completely. So, he pressed his hips into his previous target’s and bit his lower lip.

“Shall we head to your place, then?”

\--

Shiro had noticed him the moment he’d walked into the club. He was beautiful, with his soft brown curls, vibrant blue eyes, and a cute little upturned nose that Shiro wanted to nip. The man’s body moved so fluidly on the dancefloor, luring him in. And his legs… Fuck, Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to spread them or worship them. Maybe both.

Normally, he went for easier prey. Not to say that he was tasteless. It was just less hassle to hook someone who wasn’t currently captivating the entire room.

But damn if Shiro wasn’t captivated himself.

So, he approached him, heedless of the man’s current partner, who shrank back just a bit as Shiro drew nearer. Good.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Shiro said, knowing full well he was.

“Not at all,” the man replied, detaching his previous date’s hand from his hip. “The name’s Lance.”

He truly was gorgeous. Shiro would definitely have to take him to a motel before using him for his intended purpose. He was starving, but there was another hunger he wanted to sate first.

“Shiro,” he introduced himself. “Want to get out of here?” He was probably coming off a little desperate, but he’d had his eyes on Lance all night and there was something about him. Something that made Shiro feel a little wild. 

Lance flushed prettily under the lights, his pulse quickening. Shiro could hear the steady thumping of it over the bass. But Lance wet his lips. “Don’t you want to dance a bit first?”

Oh, Shiro wanted to dance. But this wasn’t the type he had in mind. No, his involved a motel room and significantly less clothing. Though Lance’s little number he was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination, Shiro wanted to see it all.

But Shiro could be patient. To some extent. He pulled Lance close, pressing his hips into his backside and moving to the music. He longed to kiss the man’s slender nape, but he held back, afraid he’d take things too far in public. He’d already caught some heat -- in a way -- from his activities. Humans were foolish, but they weren’t stupid enough to ignore surveillance footage. So, Shiro needed to be more careful, even if everything in him was telling him to gobble Lance up.

“You’re good,” Lance gasped out as he spun around in Shiro’s hold, moving impossibly close. And fuck, his body felt amazing against his. Shiro couldn’t wait until their clothing was out of the way. He never cared for clothes anyway, a human invention. But he couldn’t very well walk around in the nude. Lance interrupted his thoughts. “Wanna take me home now, big boy?”

Fuck, yes. Shiro was aching for it. His mouth watered and he could damn near feel his fangs beginning to elongate. But he needed to keep himself in check. They were surrounded by other humans.

He was about to answer Lance, who was so obviously waiting for his response, but as Shiro leaned down, his lips practically brushing the soft skin of Lance’s neck, a familiar scent stopped him in his tracks.

Shit. 

He pulled back quickly, releasing Lance as though he’d been burned. “I’m afraid I’m unavailable this evening,” was all he’d managed before he strode off. He did feel a little guilty for leading Lance on. But there was no mistaking the salty aroma that clung to Lance’s skin like an advertisement.

And Shiro was not about to drink the blood of another merperson.

\--

Lance had forgotten about Shiro completely. Yup. He’d gone home with whatever that human’s name was and he definitely hadn’t closed his eyes and imagined it was Shiro behind him, sliding into him and filling him up. No Siree. And if Shiro’s name had spilled from his lips when he came, well then, he was misheard.

Lance didn’t hold grudges.

Okay, maybe he did. But he let them go eventually. Like when his cousin broke his favorite dish in his Human Stuff Collection. The one that was gold and shined like the sun even in the filtered light under the sea. He’d definitely accepted his cousin’s apology.

Six years later. 

Anyway, the point was, Lance was not hung up on Shiro at all. They’d danced once! It wasn’t like they’d been dating and Shiro had, oh, what was the term the humans used? Ghosted him? Yeah. He’d met Shiro, they’d danced, and then Shiro...didn’t want him.

Ugh, but who wouldn’t want him?! Not that Lance was vain, but he’d never had a human turn him down before. And even if they didn’t find him alluring, his song should have sealed the deal.

So, why…?

Lance sighed and folded his tail, carefully hiding it beneath the familiar pile of stones at the edge of where the beach met the greenery just beyond.

Forget Shiro. It was a new day and he was going to have fun.

That was Lance’s plan, however, when he reached his favorite bar, he immediately spotted the one person he did not want to see. And if his stomach did a little flip, that was no one’s business.

Lance was about to leave, but he stopped himself. This was his turf! He wasn’t going to give up his usual haunt just because the guy that dumped him was there. Not that Lance had actually been dumped, as he mentioned before.

So, Lance strode in, humming just loud enough to catch the attention of a few of the patrons, who turned around on their stools and stared.

Yes. Perfect.

Lance took a seat at the bar and before he even had a chance to order, a young man and woman flanked him, raising their hands and requesting something for him from the bartender, who was already making him a drink, his heated gaze on Lance as he handled the shaker.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance spotted Shiro moving along the edge of the dance floor. Skulking, more like. Even if Shiro’s every move was graceful and enticing. Lance shook his head and focused on the girl beside him.

“Come here often?” he purred, though he still tracked Shiro in his periphery.

“First time,” she answered with a giggle, her hand coming to lay atop Lance’s on the counter. “Kinda looking to have a couple of those tonight,” she added, her face completely pink.

Lance bit back a sigh. Virgins. There wasn’t anything wrong with them, of course. And they were the most easily attracted to his song, even his little hum. But Lance didn’t feel like taking the time tonight. He wouldn’t ruin someone’s first time because he wasn’t in the best of moods.

He spun around on the stool to face the man. “And you?”

“Mine, too,” he admitted with an equally flushed face. He gestured toward the girl. “We came here together.”

Lance threw his hands in the air and stood up. “That’s it. I’m out,” he announced before crossing the dance floor in search of something else.

He was so distracted by his need to lose the couple, he bumped into someone. “Sorry, I--” Lance blinked up at him. “You!” It was Shiro. Of all the luck… But Lance wasn’t going to back down. “You’ve got some nerve showing up here.”

Shiro raised his brows and then smirked. “Have I?” he asked, voice as deep and gravelly as Lance remembered from the night before. Rough and hot and… damn it.

“Yes!” Lance poked him in the chest and, wow, he was muscular under that black tee. “This is my place, so if you’ll kindly vacate the premises…” he trailed off when Shiro wrapped a large hand around his wrist.

“And,” Shiro began, bringing Lance’s hand to his face. He kissed the tip of his finger. “What if I don’t want to leave?”

Conflicting emotions warred within Lance as he stared up at Shiro, with his stupid handsome face and his stupid sexy voice and his stupid kissable mouth. “Fuck you,” he spat and tried to pull away, but Shiro held firm.

“You claim this is your territory,” Shiro began, his hot breath wafting over Lance’s skin. “But I’ve been coming here for ages.”

“I...I don’t believe you,” Lance said with a petulant stomp of his foot. “I’d remember you, I’m sure.” And Shiro did seem familiar, but in a way that Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Shiro’s smirk widened. “Am I that forgettable?” he teased, low and almost sultry. His eyes flashed purple under the lights. “Or do you mean you wouldn’t be able to forget about me?”

Lance huffed and finally pulled his hand free. “You had your chance and you fucked it up,” he shouted, face on fire. He didn’t know why he was so worked up. He could have any human in the place, if he wanted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Lance turned and zeroed in on a tall man dancing with some other humans off the side.

He was handsome enough. And big. Lance could do worse.

But as Lance approached him, a song on his lips and his hand outstretched, he was pulled back onto the dancefloor by strong arms around his middle. “Let me go, Shiro!” he shouted without turning around.

“No.” The answer was hot, breathy against his ear, followed by a chuckle. “I don’t think I will.”

“I’ll scream,” Lance threatened.

“No, you won’t,” Shiro replied. And he was right. If Lance used his voice in that way, he was likely to knock out everyone in the bar, if not possibly kill a few. Damn, a siren’s song was more powerful than humans could imagine. Not that Shiro knew that. He was probably just being full of himself. Like he had been all night.

“Listen,” Lance said, finally spinning around to face him. “You had your chance last night and you decided I wasn’t worth your time.”

Shiro frowned. Almost pouted. “That’s not true,” he said and, for a moment, Lance wanted to forgive him. Because he was so handsome and now he looked almost cute. It wasn’t fair! But then Shiro continued, “You just weren’t what I wanted last night,” he explained.

Lance saw red. “Well, fuck you, too!” he growled and then stormed off, determined to get away from that immodest dick. He grabbed the first man he passed, pulling him close and not even caring that his eyes were glowing as he sang softly, practically into his mouth. “Take me home?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” the man replied, dazed. “I’m--”

“Leaving,” Shiro finished for him and pushed the man to the side. “Lance, I’m trying to apologize.”

Lance gaped before anger swelled within him. “ _ This _ is you  _ apologizing?! _ ” he roared, taking care not to use his voice on the humans around him. “I can’t believe--” He cut himself off with a growl. “And who says I want an apology from you?” he added, not caring for the way his voice shook.

Shiro stepped into Lance’s space, placing a hand on his hip, the other tilting his chin up so their eyes met. “I know you can’t forget me,” he had the audacity to say. But then his gaze lowered to Lance’s lips and a delicious shiver worked its way up his spine. “Because I couldn’t forget you either.”

\--

Shiro was hungry. Not starving, like he had been the night before. It was his own fault for waiting so long between feedings. It was just that, well, he didn’t really care to be around so many humans at once.

He was a solitary creature, after all. And he prefered to spend his time swimming in the deep alone.

But peckish or no, he had a different reason for coming to this particular bar. And that reason had just walked in. Good, Shiro had chosen correctly.

He did feel a bit guilty for how he’d left things with Lance the night before. And he intended to make up for the brush off -- and then some -- this evening. If Lance would have him.

As it turned out, Lance was more than a little miffed at him. In fact, he was pissed the fuck off. And no matter what Shiro said, it seemed like Lance was dead set on remaining so. Finally, Shiro just reached out and grabbed him.

“Let me go, Shiro!” Lance shouted without turning around.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Not until Lance heard him out. “No,” he replied. “I don’t think I will.”

“I’ll scream,” Lance threatened.

But Shiro knew better. A siren’s song was alluring and almost hypnotizing, but a siren’s scream could blow out a human’s eardrums and make them lose consciousness. Or worse. “No, you won’t,” Shiro challenged.

“Listen,” Lance began, lowering his tense shoulders and finally facing him. “You had your chance last night and you decided I wasn’t worth your time.”

Was that what Lance thought? Well, Shiro couldn’t really blame him. He’d practically dry humped him on the floor and then left. But it was only because Shiro hadn’t wanted to bite him. Not if he was a mer. Which Shiro was one hundred percent sure of now. “That’s not true,” he said, his explanation at the ready. “You just weren’t what I wanted last night.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the right thing to say because Lance threw a fit and stormed off. By the time Shiro caught up to him, Lance was propositioning some random human and, for some reason, Shiro wasn’t just annoyed, but really fucking iritated.

“Lance, I’m trying to apologize,” Shiro reasoned, fighting to keep his voice level.

To his credit, Lance looked shocked by that. Had Shiro not been completely obvious? But then Lance was glaring at him again. “And who says I want an apology from you?” he spat.

Shiro stepped into Lance’s space. Fuck, he was driving him crazy. There was just something about him. The same thing that had called Shiro to him the night before. Not his song. But something else. Something deeper, more primal. He couldn’t explain it.

He placed a hand on Lance’s hip, the other tilting his chin up so their eyes met. “I know you can’t forget me,” he breathed, his gaze dropping to Lance’s delicious, oh-so-kissable lips. “Because I couldn’t forget you either.”

And right there, not caring that there were dozens of humans dancing around, Shiro crushed their lips together. Fuck, Lance tasted as good as he looked. Better, even. And Shiro wanted more. He prided himself on his control, but Lance had so easily made him lose it.

“Ahh...Shiro,” Lance moaned between kisses, his voice causing the humans to move closer, crowding them.

“You wanna get out of here?” Shiro rasped, his eyes still on Lance’s slightly swollen lips, which shined under the multi-colored lights.

“Hell yes,” Lance answered and grabbed Shiro’s hand, dragging him toward the door.

Shiro was a regular at the little motel near the shore. The owner never asked for ID or spoke much at all. Shiro gave him money and the man gave him a key. No questions asked. Like where he’d gotten the money from, for example.

“I want you,” Lance growled against his lips as Shiro fought to get his key in the door. “You stupid, arrogant, fucking--” Lance cut himself off, pressing their mouths together again and practically swallowing Shiro’s tongue. “Asshole.”

Shiro laughed as they stumbled into the dark motel room. He didn’t need to turn on the lamp. He saw best at night, after all. “Asshole?” he questioned while Lance led him to the bed by the front of his shirt. “Yours or mine?” he teased.

“Shut up, you sexy dick,” Lance snorted. He looked a lot less angry now. “And mine, if that suits you?”

Shiro grinned. He’d wanted to fuck Lance’s tight little ass from the moment he saw him. “Suits me just fine.” He wrapped his hands around Lance’s wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his shirt, so he could pull it up and over his head.

By the time Shiro had his pants undone, Lance was completely naked and lounging on the mattress, the bedside lamp on and the cheap motel comforter folded at the end.

“When did you have time to turn down the bed?” Shiro asked, amused and, admittedly, impressed.

“It’s not my first time,” Lance replied with a bite to his lower lip. Fuck, he was sexy. He placed a hand on one of his knees, spreading his legs wide. He was already hard, his cock curing up toward his belly. “You still good, big guy?” he teased when he noticed Shiro had been staring.

Shiro shucked off his pants and crawled onto the bed. “Absolutely,” he promised before kissing Lance again. He could have kissed him all night, but he figured his mouth could be put to better use elsewhere.

“Fuck!” Lance threw his head back as Shiro kissed his way down the length of his body, leaving not a single inch of smooth skin neglected. He was so sensitive. Shiro loved it. “I want your mouth,” Lance added with a huff, one of his hands coming to rest atop Shiro’s head, his fingers sliding into the hair that had fallen loose from his bun. “Please…”

And Shiro would have teased him more. Would have pointed out that he already had his mouth on him. But he didn’t. He wanted it, too. Needed to see if Lance tasted just as good here, too.

The sound that left Lance’s lips when Shiro took his cock into his mouth was the most sinful and delicious he’d ever heard. It wasn’t a siren call. Not that it would have worked on Shiro if it was. But it was something else. And it made Shiro ache where his neglected cock caught against the stiff motel sheets.

Lube. He had some in the drawer. But he didn’t want to take his mouth off of Lance. He didn’t want him to stop making those pretty noises.

Thankfully, Lance was as brilliant as he was beautiful. Or a mind-reader. Because Shiro caught the telltale sound of the bottle’s lid popping open.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lance said, voice high and breathy as he held out the bottle. Shiro didn’t answer, but only took him deeper, swallowing around his cock, his eyes still on Lance’s pretty face.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Lance gasped, his one hand still tangled in Shiro’s hair and the other clutching the open bottle of lube. “I need to get myself ready,” he panted. “Just...I don’t want you to stop, but I--”

Shiro cut him off by pulling away and pressing a finger to his lips. “I’ll get you ready, baby,” he said, taking the bottle from Lance’s hands and pouring a liberal amount into his palm. He paused when he noticed Lance looking at him in awe. “Oh, baby,” Shiro sighed with a slight frown. “Don’t tell me no one’s done this for you before?”

At that, despite everything they were going and all they’d already done, Lance’s cheeks tinted. He averted his gaze, his now-free hand toying with the sheets. “It’s faster if I do it myself,” he muttered.

“Well,” Shiro began, rubbing his hands together to warm the lube. “It might take a little longer, but I think you’ll find that it’s a lot more...pleasurable when someone else does it.” He winked and Lance sucked in a shuddering breath.

Fuck. He was unreal.

\--

Lance was losing his mind. Shiro was infuriating, yes. But he was so hot. So sexy. And his mouth was amazing. His previous lovers were all right, of course. But they usually just did whatever Lance wanted to do, following his lead. Shiro took matters into his own hands, literally.

And although Lance’d had his fair share of lovers, there was something just so intimate about the way Shiro worked him open. His thick fingers hitting all the right spots and getting him nice and wet. And his cock. Fuck, Lance had tried not to stare, but… damn. He wanted to ride that into the sunset.

Or, sunrise, as the case happened to be.

Even so, he was patient. He let Shiro take his time thrusting his fingers inside him, pressing against him in all the right ways.

Until his patience ran out.

“Shiro, enough!” Lance gasped out, damn near whimpered. “Please...please fuck me…” He sounded pathetic. He was usually the one getting begged, a coy smile on his lips as he hovered just above his lover’s cock, teasing him, but not sinking down. But this was different. Good, in its own away. But different. “Please…”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Shiro promised, removing his fingers and wiping his hands off on the cheap sheets. It should have made Lance wrinkle his nose in disgust, but it didn’t. He was far too focused on getting Shiro inside him. “How do you want me?” Shiro asked, his dark eyes soft. He almost looked cute like that.

If a sexy as fuck man his size could be called cute.

“I want to ride you...I think,” Lance added the last bit belatedly.

“You think?” There was Shiro’s teasing smirk again. The incorrigible fuck.

Lance frowned up at him. That was just how it usually went. Lance liked being in control. But something about Shiro had him rethinking that.

“Why don’t you let me take care of you?” Shiro offered, trailing a finger down Lance’s cheek. “Unless you really want me to lie there and take it.” His smirk widened.

Fuck him. “Fuck you,” Lance growled, but his face was on fire. Shiro knew just what to say to get under his skin. But he liked it. Ugh, this man. This stupid human. “Fine!” Lance said, pulling away and flipping onto his stomach. He wrapped his arms around one of the pillows and buried his face in it, desperately trying to hide his blush. “Go ahead,” he said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“What was that?” Shiro asked. And Lance jumped when one of Shiro’s hands suddenly gripped his ass, kneading the flesh. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Lance sighed and turned his head, peeking up at Shiro over his shoulder. “I said, go ahead,” he huffed. But instead of finding Shiro puffed up and proud, he caught the other’s gaze on his backside. Hmm, one of Lance’s favorites of his human features. But before he could tease him about it, he moaned. Shiro had brushed his thumb over his sensitive rim. “Fuck…” He let his head fall back to the pillow, his arms squeezing it tight.

“Yeah,”Shiro rasped, his eyes dark and almost glowing in the low light. “Yeah,” he repeated. He pressed his hips forward, his cock caught between Lance’s ass cheeks. And fuck, even that felt good.

Shiro drew back and for a second, Lance panicked. Was he leaving? Had he changed his mind? But Shiro returned a second later, condom in hand. “Oh,” was all Lance said.

“Trust me, baby,” Shiro began, biting his cheek as he rolled it on. “I want to fill you up.” His dark gaze was on him again. “But it’s less messy this way.”

Lance pouted, the words ‘You can make a mess of me’ on the tip of his tongue, but they died there, replaced by a long moan as Shiro finally, finally slid inside him. And fuck, was he big.

“Sh-Shiro…” Lance arched his back, reveling in the stretch. “Faster...faster…”

“Easy, sugar,” Shiro grunted, pausing when he was fully seated. “Gotta let you adjust.” He pulled back slightly and thrust in again. Fuck fuck fuck, it was so good. How the fuck was it this good? Then Shiro started moving.

“...ruin me,” Lance muttered, hiccupping out a moan as Shiro thrust into him.

“What?” Shiro asked, his hands on Lance’s hips as he picked up the pace.

“You’re going to ruin me,” Lance said again, the words falling from his lips without his permission. “Can’t fuck...anyone else…” He gripped the pillow tight as Shiro pressed forward, grinding his hips against him and bringing right up to the edge.

“I...don’t want you to…” Shiro groaned, his grip tightening, his fingers surely leaving bruises, but Lance didn’t care. “Wanna be...the only one…”

Shit. Lance lost it. Others had professed their undying love to him before in the throes of passion, but this was different. There was something about Shiro. Something that called out to him.

“I’m...fuck...Shiro, I’m--” Lance opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, pleasure washing over his entire body. Shiro had taken too long getting him ready, working him up. His arms and legs shook as he spilled onto the sheets, making a mess.

Surprisingly, Shiro was right behind him. He stilled, pressing his forehead between Lance’s shoulder blades, a low moan ripping from his throat as he pulsed inside him. “...fuck.”

They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing heavily. Until Lance finally spoke.

“So...I guess I forgive you.”

\--

Shiro barked out a broken laugh before drawing back and pressing a kiss to the nape of Lance’s neck. “How magnanimous of you.” He chuckled and then slowly pulled out. He removed the condom and tossed it into the bin before lying down beside Lance. “I was serious,” he said, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling his relaxed, boneless form to his chest. “The idea of you doing this with anyone else…”

Lance’s shoulder’s shook as he laughed. “Possessive,” he teased. “I like that in a man.” Then he yawned. “But we can talk about that in the morning.”

And then, for the first time since walking on land, Shiro stayed the night.

He was slow to fall asleep, as he didn’t want to take his eyes off of Lance’s beautiful form, practically glowing in the moonlight. He was so still now, face relaxed as he slept. It was amazing how only moments earlier, that same face had been twisted in pleasure. Lance had been so gorgeous like that, so sexy, so perfect beneath him.

Shiro had lost it embarrassingly quickly, he knew. But Lance hadn’t seemed to mind. Hell, he’d been too caught up in his own orgasm to tease Shiro.

But Shiro vowed to make it up to Lance later. In fact, he’d planned on making it up to him again and again. And again.

And with that promise in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Shiro awoke ravenous. Like he hadn’t fed in days.

It was amazing what happened when Shiro’s hunger got the better of him. It was like a thick fog fell across his vision, drowning out all thoughts and replacing them with a deep-seated, burning thirst that spread through his entire body like wildfire.

Shiro drew closer to the warm body beside him, the slow, rhythmic beating of his prey’s heart calling to him. He mouthed the warm, smooth fleshed closest to him, making his way across a shoulder to the side of a slender neck. His prey’s pulse throbbed under his tongue.

Fuck, he was starving.

Shiro opened his mouth, his fangs aching as they elongated. But before he could bite down, something hit him over the head. Shiro blinked and moved the pillow out of the way, only to come face to face with a very shocked Lance. 

Lance! Oh, shit, Shiro had almost bitten him.

“Were you about to  _ bite _ me?” Lance asked, eyes wide. He didn’t look frightened. Not as frightened as he should have been, all things considered. But he didn’t look happy.

“I--” Shiro cut himself off. What could he say? Any human he’d been with had forgotten about his feeding the instant he was finished. But Lance wasn’t human. 

And now he knew Shiro wasn’t either.

“What are you?” Lance asked, clearly figuring out that Shiro didn’t have an answer to his first question.

“I’m...not human,” Shiro replied with a sigh.

“Well, no shit.” Lance folded his arms over his bare chest and despite everything, Shiro found his gaze drawn to the smooth skin there. It was a little cold in the room. “I mean, are you...some kind of…” Lance gestured vaguely with his hands, like he was searching for the word.

“I’m the same as you,” Shiro admitted, knowing he couldn’t hide it any longer. If he was honest with himself, he would have realized sooner that he should have come clean. Especially after last night, when he came to the conclusion that he didn’t want Lance to do what they did with anyone else.

Lance was his. 

“The same as me,” Lance echoed with a quirked eyebrow. “Yeah, pretty sure I’ve never grown fangs or bitten anyone after fucking them.” 

Or, perhaps, Shiro had fucked up more than he’d realized. 

“Lance--”

“No, really, please go ahead and tell me another lie,” Lance spat. “Like how badly you wanted me and how you wanted to be the only one to--” His voice wavered, so he cleared his throat, and Shiro took the opportunity to correct him.

“I do!” Shiro said. “I wasn’t lying when I said that, baby--”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me!” Lance growled. “You just wanted to...what? Get a good fuck and then  _ bite  _ me? Drink my blood or something?” He paled. “Or  _ eat  _ me?”

“No, no, Lance,” Shiro interrupted, shaking his head. “I wasn’t going to eat you,” he explained. “And I was trying  _ not _ to drink your blood--”

“By flashing your fangs?” Lance frowned.

“It’s the reason I left you the other night,” Shiro explained. “I’d originally chosen you as prey--” His gut twisted when Lance flinched away from him “--but then I realized what you were and knew you were more than--”

“What I was?” Lance questioned. “And what am I?”

“A merperson,” Shiro answered simply. “Like me.”

Lance baulked. “I am  _ nothing _ like you!” He untangled his long legs from the sheets and began gathering his clothes from the floor. “So, you changed your mind about me being prey or whatever the shit--”

“Lance, please,” Shiro pleaded, getting off the bed and crouching down where Lance was picking up his underwear. “I...used more energy than I thought last night and I woke up hungry. I hadn’t planned on--”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Lance snapped, dropping the pile of the clothes he held. “I’m going home.” And before Shiro could say another word, Lance was out the door and, presumably, out of his life. Forever. 

Fuck. 

\--

Lance couldn’t believe it. Shiro had fangs. Fangs! And he’d nearly bitten him. If Lance hadn’t woken up and hit him with his pillow, he might have been drained of his blood!

And then Shiro had the nerve to say they were the same. Imagine! 

But that made Lance give pause. Shiro had known Lance was a merperson. And he’d told Lance that he was one as well. But what kind of merperson drank another’s blood? Or humans’ blood? 

Lance shook his head and continued walking across the beach. It was still early enough that there were no humans around to notice his nudity. Damn, he’d left one of his favorite outfits behind. Stupid Shiro. Stupid, sexy, blood-sucking Shiro! 

Lance growled in frustration as he pulled his skin from its hiding place. And, without wasting any time, he returned to the sea.

He didn’t want to think about Shiro anymore. Or how the night before had been the best sex of his life, even if they’d finished after only one round. It had been so intense! Which, Lance realized as he swam the familiar way home, that it could have been due to the fact that Shiro was a merperson like him.

“Not like me,” Lance hissed, gills flaring. They were nothing alike. And he’d forget about him just like every human he’d ever been with. He’d thought Shiro was human, so he could pretend that’s all it was. Just another hook up with a random human. Lance would be fine.

He wasn’t ever going to see Shiro again. 

“Are you going to see him again?” Lance’s older sister asked as she plucked another piece of vibrant kelp and threaded it into his hair.

“Did you not listen to my story?” he spat, spinning around and sending a flurry of bubbles her way. “He tried to bite me! Suck my blood!”

“But he didn’t,” she pointed out, frowning as she reached up to tuck away a stray piece of his bangs. “And you said the night had been mind-blowing--”

“I did not!” Lance hissed, his face burning. He looked around to make sure none of their other family members were in earshot. “I just...well, yeah, it was amazing, but…”

“But?” she questioned. “Listen, I’m going to be straight with you, my precious little brother,” she began.

Oh, here it comes, Lance thought.

“You’ve been dreaming of some human to come and sweep you off your fins for years,” she said. “But no matter how many humans you’ve been with, you’ve never had a connection like this before.”

Lance sighed. She was right. “Yeah…”

“So, Shiro lied to you, or, rather, he omitted the truth,” she said. “You’re still attracted to him, right?”

He nodded.

“And he’s always on your mind, isn’t he?” she continued with a knowing wink.

Again, Lance bobbed his head. “But what about the whole...you know...blood sucking thing?”

His sister shrugged. “I haven’t personally heard of any merfolk with that…” she paused, as if searching for the right word, “ailment,” she settled. “But if he doesn’t feed on you, it should be fine, don’t you think?”

Lance pondered that. But then, foolish as it was, the idea of Shiro feeding on someone else made him a little...jealous.

He groaned into his hands. He’d avoided going to the surface for over a week now. At the very least, he needed to stretch his legs -- so to speak -- and, if he happened to run into Shiro while he was up there. So be it.

\--

Shiro was a wreck. He’d been miserable ever since Lance left. He’d barely fed -- only when it was absolutely necessary and, even then, he didn’t enjoy it. He didn’t even bother feeding on land -- he was at his wit’s end.

He’d never felt like this before. It was like a piece of him was missing. Which was ludicrous because they’d only known each other a short while. And yet…

And yet, it was how he felt.

He wanted to apologize. To find Lance a beg for his forgiveness. To explain that he’d make sure he fed right before they were together. Every time. So he’d never run the risk of wanting to bite Lance again.

But part of him, a deeper, darker, possessive part,  _ wanted _ to bite Lance. Wanted to claim him.

Shiro closed his eyes and growled low in his throat. He was a mess.

Somehow, like his wish had been granted, Shiro saw Lance again. At their bar. And even though he wanted to run over to him, he took it slow. As it was, Lance looked a bit skittish, almost nervous. Which was a strange look on the usually confident siren.

Shiro made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink, his gaze sliding over to Lance, who was still staring out at the dancefloor. “You came back,” he said, trying not to sound as desperate and hopeful as he felt.

“I did,” Lance replied coolly, though his voice shook.

There was a beat of silence, the music fading into the background as they stood there, both hesitant.

“Lance, I--”

“I couldn’t just leave things how they were,” Lance blurted, his cheeks tinting. “I’ve...done a lot of thinking and, you know, maybe there was a reason you didn’t open with the whole ‘I’m a blood-sucking merman’ thing,” he said and then turned, flashing one of his brilliant smiles.

Shiro released a breath and returned the sentiment. “Yeah, it’s not exactly something I advertise.”

“And it’s not like you’d planned on biting me,” Lance went on. “I mean, after that first night when you blew me off.”

Shiro ducked his head. “Listen, I realized you were more than…” he trailed off, unsure if he should confess everything right there in the middle of the bar.

“I was more than…?” Lance prompted, his cheeks rosy and his pulse quick. Shiro closed his eyes and let the fast beating of Lance’s heart calm him. He was nervous, too.

“You were more than a beautiful target,” Shiro said. “When I got to talk to you, to know you, I understood what it was that infuriated me so.” He grinned when Lance pouted up at him. “I was so jealous of seeing you with others because I wanted you all to myself.”

Lance hummed and glanced to the side when the bartender placed Shiro’s drink on the counter. “Is that right?” he asked.

Shiro nodded, leaving the glass untouched. “And I think you felt the same way.” It wasn’t a question. Because he and Lance had admitted this before, hadn’t they? While they were making love.

Though, it had been a bit too filthy to call it that, hadn’t it?

“My sister says I should give you another chance,” Lance said, wetting his lips and gazing up at Shiro with wide, gorgeous eyes.

Shiro stepped into his space, his nose nearly brushing Lance’s. “She sounds very wise.”

Lance laughed and Shiro felt the puff of warm air against his lips. “I suppose I should follow her advice,” he added, leaning even closer.

Everyone around them seemed to disappear. “Do you want to get out of here?” Shiro breathed.

Lance smirked, his mouth brushing Shiro’s as he spoke. “I thought you’d never ask.”

They didn’t run off to the motel this time. As much as Shiro wanted to have Lance’s body beneath his again, they needed to take it a bit slower. Or, at the very least, talk about what had happened. 

So, they walked along the beach, letting the waves lap against their feet as Lance told Shiro all about his family and his Human Stuff Collection, and his dream to save a drowning human who he’d later marry.

“It’s silly, right?” Lance asked, ducking his head as his cheeks glowed under the moonlight.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and tugged him close. “I think it’s romantic,” he said and then frowned. “Though, I am a little jealous of this human.”

Lance snorted and shoved him hard, nearly knocking him off balance on the wet sand.

This was nice. This was different. 

Shiro knew he wanted to be the only one to have Lance. But it wasn’t just his body. He wanted his company. He wanted to monopolize him. But he also wanted to meet his family.

It was odd. He was a solitary predator, after all. He shouldn’t have even wanted a mate. And yet...here he was.

“Ooh, look at this!” Lance shouted, crouching down and picking up a broken piece of a beer bottle. He held the little shard of green glass up. “Humans throw away the prettiest things,” he said, turning it over. But then he sucked in the breath, letting the shard fall to the sand and be swept away by the tide. “Oww,” Lance moaned, holding up his finger.

Shiro didn’t need to see it to know what had happened. His nostrils flared as the tantalizing aroma of fresh blood filled the air. He was just thankful he’d fed on a deep sea creature earlier that night, before coming on land. Again, out of necessity. He hadn’t even tried to feed on a human since before Lance.

“Here,” he said, reaching for Lance’s wrist.

Lance held his hand out, but then froze, his eyes going wide as if he’d realized his mistake. “Shiro, don’t--”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Shiro said, looking up at Lance from where he’d lowered his head, his finger right in front of his lips. “I promise.”

\--

Despite the alarm bells going off in the back of Lance’s mind, he believed Shiro when he said he wouldn’t hurt him. So, he let him bring his injured finger to his mouth. Lance sucked in a breath when Shiro wrapped his lips around the digit, giving a gentle suck and carefully swiping his tongue over the pad.

And then, as if it had never happened, the cut was healed.

Lance blinked. “Did you just…?”

“I can do more than just suck the life out of people, you know,” Shiro said, obviously an attempt at a joke. And, honestly, it worked. Lance found himself laughing.

“So, you’re a merperson who drinks human blood and heals any injury,” Lance mused, cocking his head to the side and beginning to walk along the shore once again.

Shiro followed after, falling into step beside him. “Not only human blood. And not any injury,” he said. “But if it’s not life-threatening, I should be able to.”

Lance hummed softly. “You just keep getting more and more interesting, Shiro.” He smirked up at him.

Shiro reached out, taking his hand again and lacing their fingers. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Lance’s knuckles. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. Oh, it most certainly was, wasn’t it?

They continued meeting like that. Sometimes they wouldn’t even go to the bar, but Lance would instead find Shiro waiting for him on the beach. They did visit Shiro’s motel room, but it wasn’t as rushed as the first time. It was slower. They took their time.

Lance was falling and falling hard.

Oh, but they didn’t just make love on land. No, that would have been easy on Lance’s heart.

One night, Shiro didn’t wait in his usual spot and instead caught Lance coming out of the water. Lance barely had a chance to question it before Shiro was joining him.

And, oh, if Lance had found Shiro’s human form attractive…

His mer form was ridiculously beautiful. His upper body and fin were covered in scars, but each told a unique story. Lance liked tracing them with his fingers as they lay on the sand, the waves crashing around them.

And he loved getting tangled up with Shiro beneath the water’s surface, too.

He’d never had sex in his natural form before and to say he’d been missing out would be the understatement of the year.

“Mine,” Shiro growled against his neck as he sent Lance over the edge again, his gills flaring and bubbles swirling around them.

Yes, he was Shiro’s.

And Shiro was  _ his _ . 

\--

Shiro knew that Lance couldn’t come to the surface every night. He understood that completely. In fact, he used the nights when Lance wasn’t around to find an easy target and refuel. It made things less complicated.

He could feed on the creatures of the sea like had been, but human blood was more satisfying. Even if he no longer slept with them first.

But when Lance didn’t show up the following evening, Shiro grew worried.

In the beginning, they met somewhat sporadically. But Lance had promised him, told him there was something he wanted to tell him. So for Lance not to show…

Shiro feared the worst.

He donned his skin and dove into the water, searching everywhere near the shore. Then he shed his tail and combed every inch of the beach. He hoped that Lance was just running late. Or maybe something had come up. But the longer he searched, the more Shiro’s dread grew.

Something had happened to Lance.

And then, he smelled it, the acrid stench of pure fear. He barely had a chance to register where it was coming from before a piercing wail caught him off guard. He quickly placed his hands over his ears, just in time to keep himself from losing consciousness. It was powerful enough to affect even him.

When the screaming ended, Shiro took off running. There was no doubt that sound came from a siren. His siren. Lance was in danger.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

\--

Lance had been foolish. He’d grown so accustomed to coming up on land, that he wasn’t being as careful as he used to be. He barely looked once, let alone twice, when he crawled out of the sea. And tonight, just as he’d shed his skin and tucked it away, someone grabbed him from behind.

His first instinct was to scream, but something sharp poked him in the back of the neck and then everything went dark.

When Lance awoke, he was face-down in the sand, his arms and legs tied tight with ropes. He tried to struggle against their hold, but it was useless.

“The monster’s awake,” he heard someone say from beside him.

Lance looked up with wide eyes at his captors. There were two humans, who were smirking down at him. One was holding a knife.

“Have a nice sleep, little bloodsucker?” he asked, his weapon glinting in the moonlight. “You thought you were pretty slick, didn’t you? Thought we wouldn’t catch you because you snuck away to the sea?”

Lance swallowed, but didn’t respond.

“He doesn’t look so tough now, does he?” the other noted, his gaze raking over Lance. “He’s kinda pretty, huh?”

“Ain’t nothing pretty about a monster,” the first man spat. “He thinks he can crawl out of the ocean and drain pretty girls without having to pay the price?”

Lance frowned. Drain pretty girls? What was this man going on about?

“You really didn’t think you’d get caught, did you?” the man snorted. “You do realize that bars have security cameras right?” He grinned. “Maybe your victims don’t remember, but I sure do.”

Now Lance was really scared. They thought he was some blood-sucking monster. They thought he was…

Shiro. Oh no! They thought he was Shiro. Which meant, if they kept him here and another one of Shiro’s feedings was caught on camera, Shiro would be in trouble!

“He doesn’t really look like the guy in the video, does he?” the other man said again, drawing his brows down.

“Do you know any other monsters that walk out of the ocean and disguise themselves as humans?” the man with a knife rolled his eyes. “Besides, if he can do that, he can probably shapeshift or some shit,” he added, pulling out Lance’s tail skin and tossing it to the side.

Lance tried to control his breathing, but it was getting difficult with how tightly he was restrained. He needed to get away. To warn Shiro. This was not a safe place to feed anymore. These humans didn’t know that Shiro wouldn’t permanently harm anyone.

But Lance stopped struggling against his bindings when the man with the knife kicked him hard in the stomach. “Stop squirming!” he growled and held the knife to Lance’s neck. “We’re gonna make sure you never hurt another person.” He dragged the sharp point down Lance’s chest, drawing blood. He grinned. “But maybe we should give you a taste of your own medicine first.”

\--

When Shiro arrived at the scene, he had to cover his nose. The smell of blood was overwhelming. But it wasn’t enticing in the slightest. No. He was too terrified of what had happened.

Two human men lay on the ground groaning and covering their ears. Blood trickled down the side of their heads. Lance’s work, no doubt.

But where was Lance?

And then Shiro spotted him, motionless a few feet away. He ran to him, falling to his knees and gently picking him up. Lance was covered in cuts, some deep, and his arms and legs were bound.

Shiro tore through the ropes and pulled Lance to his chest, straining to pick up his pulse, his heartbeat. He let out a breath when he found it, faint, but still there.

But it was so weak and there was so much blood. So much blood.

“Shi…” Lance croaked, looking up at him.

“Shhh,” Shiro hushed him. “Don’t try to speak.” He needed to get Lance help. But he couldn’t take him to a human hospital. And he didn’t know where Lance’s family lived. And his injuries. There were so many. Shiro didn’t know if he could heal them.

“Shiro....” Lance rasped with a slight shake of his head. “Dangerous,” he said. “They know…” He swallowed and then coughed, a sick, wet sound. “Saw you…”

Shiro’s eyes widened. No… Lance couldn’t mean…

“You...run…” Lance coughed again.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Shiro swore, pulling him closer. He was panicking, he knew. But he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t heal Lance, he’d lost too much blood. He couldn’t…

“Shi...ro…” Lance gasped out, his head lolling. “S...Sor...rry…” He closed his eyes. “Lo...ve...you…”

Then Lance grew silent, his body going limp in Shiro’s hold.

“Hey, that’s him!” one of the human’s shouted, too loud. His eardrums clearly destroyed. “That’s the monster from the video!”

The two staggered toward him, but Shiro was still processing. Lance said they’d seen him. Those men were after him. They’d gotten Lance. They’d _ killed  _ Lance. Because of him.

They’d killed _ his  _ Lance.

“He’s getting up! Get him!” the other shouted.

But it was too late for them. Shiro growled, his fangs elongating as he rounded on them. They were going to pay for taking his most precious person.

By the time Shiro came to his senses, the men were dead and Lance was in his arms again. He knew they needed to get out of here, but he didn’t want to move Lance’s body. Not yet.

He bent over him and let it all sink in. Lance was gone. They’d killed him because of Shiro. He clutched him tighter and sobbed against Lance’s skin, smearing the blood.

But then, something happened, Lance moved. It was barely noticeable, but Shiro caught the motion. One of his fingers moved.

“Shi...ro…” He squinted up at him.

“Lance!” Shiro sobbed, cupping his cheek.

“So...wea...k…” 

“I know, baby, I know,” Shiro said, pressing their foreheads together. He was alive. He was alive! But he’d lost so much blood. Shiro had to do something. And then, an idea popped into his head.

No one had ever taught him to be what he was. He was born alone and lived alone. He’d learned to feed on instinct. And that same instinct was telling him how he could save Lance.

But would Lance want it?

“Lance,” he breathed, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, which normally shined bright, but were now murky and unfocused. “I think I can heal you, but…” He swallowed. “You won’t be the same when I’m done.”

And Lance, his beautiful Lance, who looked so pale in the moonlight, just smiled. “Do....it…”

Shiro nodded and winced as he bit his own wrist, holding it up to Lance’s lips. “Drink.”

\--

Lance didn’t know what Shiro meant when he said he wouldn’t be the same when he was done. But if it meant he had more time with Shiro, even just a little longer, he’d accept that.

So, he didn’t think twice when Shiro asked him to drink his blood. Even if, when he finished, he promptly fell into a deep sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

But his slumber was peaceful. Those humans were gone. Shiro was here. Lance was safe now.

When he awoke again, he was still on the sand, but he was no longer afraid. He turned to find Shiro beside him, looking down at him with sad eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. Then again, he’d used his Voice to--

Oh. Right. He’d nearly died, hadn’t he?

“I’m sorry, baby,” Shiro said, caressing Lance’s cheek. “It was the only way I could save you.”

Lance blinked and cocked his head to the side. He felt better. All the aches and pains were gone. And when he glanced down, he saw that all of his cuts were healed.

“You did it,” he said before looking back up at Shiro. “I’m all better.”

But Shiro didn’t look happy.

“Shiro? What?” Lance reached toward him. “What is it?” Just then, he smelled something amazing. He turned to find a sight that should have repulsed him, but instead of wrinkling his nose at the sea creature beside them, he felt drawn to it. A hot, burning feeling rose in his throat at the sight of it. “Hungry,” he realized.

Shiro placed a comforting hand on his back. “I’m so sorry, baby…”

But Lance wasn’t mad at all. He was hungry. Starving. And Shiro had provided for him.

“I’m sorry you’re like this,” Shiro said later, after Lance’d had his fill. “It was the only way. I...I couldn’t lose you.”

Lance turned around in his embrace, drawing closer. His mind was clearer now. He knew they needed to leave. Sooner or later, people would come searching for the missing men and eventually find them. But he needed to talk to Shiro first.

“You saved my life,” Lance said, cradling Shiro’s face.

“And it’s my fault you nearly lost it,” Shiro added, his eyes wet.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Lance corrected. “Those humans did.” He shook his head. “You saved me."

Shiro pulled Lance close. “I was too late to properly save you,” he said. “And now you’re--”

“Just like you?” Lance offered. “Shiro, you’re not a monster.”

“I think some would beg to differ…” he trailed off.

“Shiro, look at me,” Lance begged. “I was fading fast and you...you saved me.”

“You keep saying that, but--”

“Because it’s true,” Lance interrupted. “And, even if I need to feed like you now, I’m glad because...because we can be together.” He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I love you.” He ducked his head. “That’s what I wanted to tell you…” Before everything.

Shiro smiled then, his eyes softening. “I love you, too.”

Lance beamed. “Well, there’s only one thing left to do now,” he said, reaching for his skin, which Shiro had placed neatly folded beside him. Shiro blinked, raising his brows, his expression uncertain. But Lance’s grin widened. “It’s time for you to meet my family!”

\--

Some time later…

“I can’t believe you live like this,” Lance complained as he moved some loose coral out of the ‘dark and dingy’ cave that Shiro called home.

“It’s always suited me just fine,” Shiro replied with a shrug, but swam over to help Lance clear out the debris.

“That’s because you spent most of your time on land in motels!” Lance replied with a shake of his head. “Honestly, we’re going to have to renovate completely if I’m going to fit half of my Human Stuff Collection in here.”

Shiro snickered, gliding up behind Lance and wrapping his arms around his middle, pulling him close to his chest. “And who says I want all of that junk in here?” he teased.

“That junk,” Lance mimicked, “is my dowry.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And it stays or I go.”

Shiro nuzzled Lance’s neck. “I was just kidding.”

“I should hope so!” Lance replied with a huff, his gills flaring. “Besides, after all the trouble we went through to get my big sisters to agree to let me leave the pod, I figured you’d do anything to keep me here.”

At that, Shiro smirked. “I’m pretty sure I wooed your whole family.”

“They nearly harpooned you when I brought you home,” Lance replied flatly. “But, once they realized just how deeply in love you are with me, they accepted you.”

Shiro tugged Lance close again, keeping him from doing any more tidying. For the moment, at least. “I am, you know.”

“Hmm?” Lance asked, blinking up at him.

“Deeply, utterly, and completely in love with you,” Shiro admitted. “I’m glad we kept running into each other.”

“And I’m glad you realized what a catch I am,” Lance replied with a teasing grin. “Now, are you going to help me clean up this cave? Or are we going to have to move back in with my parents?”

Shiro sighed, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “I’ll go clear out the other room…”

“Good!” Lance cheered. Then Lance’s stomach growled and his face flushed bright pink. “And, after that...maybe we could go hunting?”

Shiro smiled. He’d been a solitary predator his whole life. But now he could never go back. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Sounds like a plan, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I've been sitting on this fic for quite a while, so it felt great to finally post it.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a kudos and comment and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
